Untamed Love
by XDdevilchildXD666
Summary: Basically my first attempt at story writing XD


**Untamed Love**

**By**

**Alex king**

It all begin on August the 16th 1816, where an unknowing vampire and his prey would soon find there paths crossed and their lives entwined by the emotion of which is love…

**Chapter 1 The awakening**

As the night began to settle and the moon glistened down upon the land, a lonely vampire was awaking from his slumber, he glanced through the blackened window of his room with his blue eyes to check the time of day.

Realising it was indeed nightfall and in need of food after a long rest with this pure thought on his mind he slipped into the usual attire for a night of feasting consisting of a blood red shirt black and red waistcoat black trousers and of course a tie.

He then finished his outfit off with a rather large pair or black boots none of which would ever be worn by a self respected human.

Often labelled as a "well presented beast" by other vampires these words would surge through his mind causing anger and rage enough for him to take the life of anyone who crossed his path.

Knowing this is what he was and nothing could change that he never cared much for the humans, but for this was soon to change.

After leaving his dark, damp and gloomy place of rest he began to walk the streets of his birth place in Romania looking for his first victim of the night.

On his search for food, he came across three oddly dressed characters, he noticed that one of the three was injured it looked like he had broken his ankle and was limping everywhere with the help of his two friends for support, the lonely vampire could smell the blood of this pathetic meat sack, and with the smell came those words that coursed through his body like a steak to the heart, driving him to the brink of insanity and with this he let out a loud and angry scream from the pit of his stomach, filling his cold and un dead lungs with the fresh and crispness of the night air, he dropped down from the roof from the roof of the building he was sitting on and began to walk towards the three "shocked" and "deeply terrified" humans he picked up the biggest of the three first with one hand to show them his true power and threw him straight onto a carriage filled with horses hay loaded in the rear with the loud 'crash' the horses were spooked and began to gallop away with the half broken carriage and the human who by this time was close to death suffering a sever penetration to the lower abdomen area through the lightly foggy village and off into the distance, the second human realised he was going to be next and quickly dropped his struggling friend and ran into a nearby pub crashing straight through the door as if he were already drunk.

With an evil smile on his face the vampire picked up his meal with one hand and began to walk away as if nothing had ever happened but with the injured and remaining human on his shoulder screaming out for help but no one would listen, they soon vanished into the night, but as they vanished into the distance the last human who managed to escape the vampires grasp burst out of the pub with seven other men and one lady yelling at the top of his voice and pointing to everything that had happened "look you see he came from up there with a loud scream, and look here this is where he through my brother through horses carriage and then the horses ran off and now he has my youngest brother and by only god knows what he is doing to him" saying this whilst bending down to retrieve a bloody piece of cloth that was torn from his leg the lady who happened to work in the pub ran up to the man who was clearly distraught and said to him "follow me I need to show you something" and with this lead him through the seven men who were just staring at him and into her basement where she lit a candle to reveal a whole armoury of religious and barbaric weapons he couldn't believe his eyes he asked the lady "where did you acquire all of these tools?" she laughed and replied " good sir did you think I was just the pot and pan scrubber…. No I am a vampire hunter and a warrior for god, and I tell you that I will do everything I can do to hunt down that creature drive one of these steaks through his cold and empty heart", she then began to take the items she would need from there shelves and began to lay out a plan.

**Chapter 2 The Hunt Begins**

During the cold and foggy night the lonely vampire carrying his meal on his back the human still shaken and pleading with the vampire not to feast on his throat, the vampire getting rather annoyed with the voice of his soon to be feast stopped and slumped the human next to a tree and brushed his medium length brown hair back with his hands turning to the hum and staring at him with his blue eyes protesting "why must you pathetic sacks of meat always persist with talking your heads off" and getting rather angry he punched the nearest and closest thing to him


End file.
